Rule Breaker
by xSaraxNicoleX
Summary: after events led to getting arrested, Bella's mother sends her to live with her father in hopes of straightening her out. except she befriends the cullens who just so happen to have the same deffinition of a good time as her. all human.
1. Chapter 1

hey decided to reupload this story since i took a creative writting class and feel that i actually finish this story.

**disclaimer: only the plot belongs to me. everything else belongs to stephanie meyer.**

Chapter One

BPOV

The music swelled around me as I took a sip of my beer and thought about the three chasers that I had just done.**(AN: for those of you who don't know a chaser is a shot of absolute vodka followed by a shot of Pepsi.)** My vision was beginning to blur but to tell you the truth I could care less. I was standing around laughing and talking with my friends Jesse, Lisa, Taylor, and Austin when Lauren walked over. _What the hell does she want now? I've already kicked her ass once, does she want another beating?_ I thought to myself.

"Hey whore! Stay away from my boyfriend!" She screamed at me causing a few heads to turn.

"What are you talking about, Barbie?" I said taking a step forward.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. My boyfriend Tom, if I ever see you with him again I'll kick your ass."

I laughed a bitter laugh as I thought about who I had most recently danced with. I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard Lauren's annoying voice yet again. This caused me to laugh a second time as I thought of he thinking that she could possibly beat me in a fight. _No chance in hell_, I thought.

"What's so funny, bitch?" Lauren asked.

I replied with a bit of a smirk on my face, "what's funny is one, the fact that your boyfriend came over and asked me to dance and two the idea of you trying to beat me in a fight." And I guess I must have gotten to her because she walked over and smacked me across the face. All I said was "is that all you got?" before I punched her and she staggered back. As she tried to regain her balance I took it as an opportunity to knock her down. As I took a step forward one of her friends decided to join in the fight; which wasn't bad considering how she fought-strictly slapping-again no match for me.

But I was surprised when she kicked me in the stomach. I found myself fighting the urge to double over as I looked to Lisa to take care of this skank. She caught me glance and immediately walked over to the girl and knocked her out with one swift right hook to the temple. I saw Lauren starting to get up so I straightened up and glared at her with an expression that practically said 'come and hit me again I dare ya'.

As she began to take another step towards me I noticed the flashing lights making me aware that the cops had arrived. Although I could care less about the police showing up I was disappointed, I hadn't even made the skunk bag bleed yet. As I pulled my arm back to get in one last hit, a warm hand grabbed my wrist and forced it behind my back as he grabbed the handcuffs and began putting them on me. I was put into the back of the cop car and as I sat there I stared at my reflection in the rearview mirror as they continued to make sure everyone left. As I looked at myself I thought of the words anything but ordinary, that was me. I was definitely anything but ordinary.

I was pale despite living in Phoenix with straight deep red hair that went down to my waist, bangs that framed my face perfectly and piercing blue eyes. My interest were also far away from being relatively ordinary for a 17 year old. A few years ago I had started to constantly party. Which of coarse led to smoking and some over the top binge drinking. I also gained an attitude-that caused many problems-along with my new best friends: Lisa, Jesse, Austin, Taylor and many others that I partied with. I was pulled from my thoughts when the officer stepped in and started the car then drove off towards the police station.

As I lay in bed that night the tears streamed down my cheeks from my bloodshot eyes. Once again my mom, Reneé, had to come and pick me up from my parole officer's office, only this time when we got home she flipped shit.

She had told me that she couldn't do this anymore and that she was sending me to live with my father, a police chief in the tiny town of Forks, Washington. She told me that it was for my own good and that she hoped having to live with a police officer would give me a new perspective on life. Who was she kidding? Forks High had a population of 342-soon to be 343-students and would probably just make me rebel even more. _Oh well how much worse could I get?_ I thought to myself accompanied by a sigh. At least I get to take my car and keep my cell and ipod.

EPOV

I could start to feel the rush of adrenaline that I usually got whenever I boosted a shinny new car. As I welcomed the rush I lit a cigarette and stepped into the silver Porsche. Once I was in I started the car and took a long drag off my cigarette as I listened to the purr of the engine. After I let out the last of the smoke through my mouth I put the car in drive and stepped on the accelerator.

After I sped out into the street I picked up my cell phone and dialed Emmett's number. He answered after the first two rings "Hello?" You could tell that he was trying not to yell but it was inevitable because of the music blaring in the background.

"Hey I got a new car for you." I told him.

"Alright. Bring it over and I'll check it out"

I hung up and stepped on the gas to get off the main roads and onto the thruway. I arrived at Emmett's condo and could hear the thudding of the bass before I even got out of the car. Once I was out of the car I glanced around and saw Jasper and Emmett strolling towards me. They both had a bottle of beer in their hands.

"WO-A-OW." Jasper slurred when he saw the car I had brought.

Emmett let out a low whistle before saying, "Well this is a nice car, not that you don't usually get nice cars but she's a beauty." He said the last part with a quick glance at the car. Then Jasper decided to speak again:

"Hey Edward. How does she handle the road?"

"Good want to race?" I asked with an evil grin on my face.

"Sure, but you're going down."

So we got in our cars, pulled out onto the street, revved our engines and started down the road. There were only a few other cars out on the road, but we just weaved in and out of them. Jasper was beating me for the time being, and that was only because I wasn't pushing all the way down on the accelerator. We were nearing the final mile when I was just about to press the gas pedal, when I noticed the flashing lights up ahead and behind us. I flashed my lights at Jasper and he flashed his back signaling that it was time to split up at the next intersection.

I slammed on my brakes and turned the wheel to the right and stepped back on the gas once I could see down this new street. I was already about a half a mile down this side street when I saw the flashing lights behind me yet again. And guess what I did, I floored it. The next thing I knew my cell was ringing. I reached over and grabbed it pressing the talk then the speaker button. "Hello?" I asked in an aggravated tone.

"Dude! Man! Jazz just called and told me ya'll got the police on your asses." Emmett's booming voice resounded through the car.

"Yeah, but we split up to try and lose them." Stating the obvious like we're dumb enough to just pull over without all the excitement.

"Where are you headed?" he asked probably already knowing the answer, but just asked to annoy the fuck out of me.

"Like I fucking know. Do we ever know where we're going during these things?"

"Well…I don't know. I just felt like asking." he said in typical Emmett fashion. I swear sometimes that he has the intelligence level of a eight year old. How they ever let him past the third grade, I'll never understand.

"Emmett, if you don't mind I'm gonna hang up now so that I can get these bastards off my tail." I said in a bored tone. Instead of responding he just hung up. I pressed the end button, closed my phone and placed it back in the center council.

Fifteen minutes later the damn car ran out of gas and slowed to a stop as the lights and sirens became closer. I contemplated getting out and making a run for it on foot but soon decided against it remembering that it would just make matters worse. So as a cop approached the car I stepped out with my hands in the air. I looked at the cop expecting to see the usual dark-haired man who was formally known as chief of police Charlie Swan and had arrested me the most times, but was shocked to see a new face.

He ordered me to turn around and place my hands on the roof of the car. I did as I was told with an internal groan not wanting what was coming next. Nearly seconds after I had turned around a second cop had come over and began the routine frisk. As usual they didn't find a damn thing, because I was never fucking dumb enough to carry any of that shit on me during a race.

After the cop was finished 'feeling me up', he proceeded to pull my arms behind my back and cuffing them together. A few minutes later after some unneeded questioning they led me over to the police car and told me to get in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: characters belong to stephanie meyer**

Chapter 2

BPOV

It had only been two days since I had gotten arrested and my mom told me that I was going to Forks. I had everything packed into my car, ready for my two day drive to my new home. Strangely, I was slightly excited to get there and attend some parties hoping that they would be killer. I yelled a good-bye to my mother and got into my car and took off.

Later the next day, I was calling my dad telling him that I was crossing the state line from Oregon into Washington. I told him that I would call when I got to Seattle, knowing I would need better directions from there. So I continued my drive; smoking the occasional cigarette and drumming my fingers on the steering wheel to the beats of the Three Days Grace cd that I was listening to.

Finally I reached a diner that I decided to stop at just outside of Seattle. I ordered my meal and called my dad for directions. Since I didn't have a paper to write the directions on I decided to use a napkin. I wrote reverently as my dad told me the way and I was surprised to find out that they weren't that hard to follow. When my meal finally arrived I said to my dad that I would see him in a few hours. I quickly ate, as I was anxious to get back on the road.

Once I found my way back to the interstate the instructions weren't that hard to follow. The only thing I was nervous about was having to drive through the passes in the mountains. I soon found myself driving past the "Welcome to Forks" sign. I called my father yet again, but this time it was only to tell him that I would be arriving within the next fifteen minutes.

Shortly after I hung up the phone I noticed a group of people that looked to be around my age. They were standing behind a silver Volvo that was parked at the end of a drive way. There were five people altogether in their group, three guys who all were drop dead gorgeous and two girls who looked like they belonged in on a full page add for some designer name. When I drove past them, the guys looked like they had whistled but I couldn't have known for sure if they had because of my radio being blasted.

I arrived at my dad's house a few minutes after and as soon as I had killed the engine I saw my dad walk out of the house to greet me. He told me that he was glad that I had come and he showed me to my room(which wasn't much) and helped me carry my things up. He left me to unpack; which was nice and told me that there was left over pizza in the fridge if I was hungry. After I had unpacked my clothes I took a shower and went to bed, unknowingly exhausted form my drive up here.

The weekend had passed fairly quickly and I had gotten all my things unpacked. But all to quickly Monday had came and it was time for me to start school in this rainy green hell hole. I awoke to my alarm clock going off. Having already taken a shower the night before I straightened my shoulder length dark red hair with my bangs falling into my eyes. Next I dressed in my favorite outfit which consisted of black skinny jeans with multiple holes decorating them, a hot pink beater, a black jean vest, large pink hoops in my ears, with black knee high spiky heeled boots with buckles on them. After I got dressed I went downstairs to get breakfast. When I was finished I brushed my teeth and did my make-up, grabbed my leather jacket an headed out to my car.

Once I was in the car, I put in my Trapt cd cranked the volume, pulled out a smoke a d took off towards the school which I had passed the other day. When I arrived it looked like I was a little early so I parked my car and got out and headed towards the building that I hoped was the office. I pulled the door and walked in pleased to see that it was indeed the office. Behind the counter there was a middle aged woman with curly red hair. As I approached the desk I cleared my throat to get her attention, she looked up and smiled at me.

"Good morning." The woman said to me.

"Hi. My name is Bella Swan and I was wondering if I could get me schedule." I told her and gave her my best smile that usually got me what I wanted.

"Sure. One minute" She said as she typed on her computer and then got up and went over to the printer. "Here's your schedule and your locker number. You still have twenty minutes before homeroom starts. Feel free to take a look around the grounds if you'd like."

I gave her a small smile, told her thanks and walked out the back out the door. Since I had a while before classes started I decided to go back to my car and wait in there, but what I saw as I approached the parking lot made me stop dead in my tracks.

**thank you for reading.**

**reviews will make the next chapter appear faster considering its already written.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	3. Chapter 3

_First off I don't own Twilight or its characters(quiet sob) or anything else that is mentioned such as a place, a song, band, or company._

_Second thank you for reading it means a lot and I hope that you can find the time to REVIEW! Cause it makes me happy._

Read on…..

Chapter 3

BPOV

_Son of a BITCH!_ My mind screamed. Standing around my precious car was the same group that I had passed the day of my arrival and the huge guy was running a hand along the frame of the car as he walked around it. I was so pissed, who did they think they were to touch my car? I stormed my way over and when they heard my heals clicking against the concrete they turned around to look at me, my face must have been set in murderous glare because they all stepped back. The one who had touched my car turned around and spoke:

"Hey this is a nice car ya got here" he said with a small smile.

To say I wasn't pleased was and understatement and when I spoke I was surprised that I was able to keep my voice calm, "Yea I know, which is why I would like you to keep your hands off before I forcefully remove them myself." He seemed surprised at first by my threat but what I wasn't expecting was his smile. He must have noticed my confusion and he took advantage of the situation.

"Sorry about that. I'm Emmett Cullen," He said as he stuck out his hand for me to shake but I didn't take it. Instead I just crossed my arms over my chest. He let his hand drop back to his side but went on to introduce his friends. "The tall blonde guy is Jasper Hale, the short girl on his right is his girlfriend and my sister Alice Cullen, the other guy is my brother Edward Cullen, and finally the gorgeous blond is Jasper's sister and my girlfriend Rosalie Hale." Once he was finished he walked over and put his arm around Rosalie's waist and kissed her cheek.

I decided that is was only best if I introduced myself as well, so I gave them an award winning smile and said "I'm Bella Swan." As soon as I was finished I unlocked my car to reach in and grab a cigarette and lit it while I was in the car and then stood back up taking a drag and blowing the smoke out of my nose. They all looked at me like I was crazy so I asked them, "what?"

Alice was the one who answered first "Are you crazy? If they see you you'll get lunch detention for a week." She told me as she glided over, snatched the Newport form my hand, took a drag off of it and tossed it on the ground, putting it out with the toe of her shoe. I thought about protesting and getting another form my car but I didn't really want to start off the week with detention, so I reached in and got my purse from my car and shut the door and pressed the lock button on the key chain. I was just about to walk towards the school to find my locker when she spoke again. "You could sit with us at lunch if you'd like." She smiled.

I smiled back and answered, "Thanks, I'll think about it." I gave another smile at the rest of the group and took off towards the school in search of my locker.

Ten minutes later I had found my locker, but was unfortunately unable to open the lock. I kept turning the dial and yanking on the lock trying to get it to open. I was considering kicking the locker when I felt a presence next to me. I looked over to see Edward and all his green-eyed, bronze-haired gorgeousness, looking at me with a wonderful lop-sided grin.

"Can I help you?" I asked icily. I wasn't in the mood for smartasses.

"You looked like you could use some help. So do you?" He asked. I just nodded as I handed him the slip of paper that had the combination on it and stepped out of the way. He turned the dial, banged his fist right below the number at the top and just as he did the door popped open. I must have looked like an idiot gaping at him because he chuckled. That made me snap my mouth shut as I mumbled a thanks and I started to put my things into my locker. As I was closing my locker Edward began to talk again.

"So…" he said.

I sighed before I answered him. "So…?" I asked. I waited for an answer but since I never got one I continued, "Look, I don't really ha" I was interrupted by my blackberry blasting out the chorus to FMLYHM by Seether:

"You could've been the next one/(god only knows)/You could've been the one to comprehend me/You could've been the only one/(the broken down and sick one)/You could've been the one who I lie with/You come around when you finally face this/You come around when you find me faceless/Fuck me like you hate me/(dig it up and tear it down)/Dig it up and whore me out/Fuck me like you hate me/(dig it up and tear it down)/Don't make a sound 'til I come undone/You'll never break me/You'll never brea-"

The song kept blaring as I frantically kept digging, trying to find my phone in my damn purse. Finally I found it at the very bottom-thank god-and I checked the screen to make sure that it didn't went to voicemail yet, and thankfully it hadn't so I pressed the little green button and put it up to my ear just as the song was ending.

"Hey! What are you doing up so early, girly?" I said excitedly into the phone.

"Good Golly! I can't get up and wish my lovely cousin and best friend a happy day at school?" the voice asked.

"First off what's with the good golly thing? And second, Lisa, what did you take this morning?" I asked her but I couldn't help but smile.

She giggled and responded, "Dear cousin what ever do you mean? I didn't take anything." and the she went into another fit of giggles, which gave her away. If anything the only time the girl couldn't lie was when she was stoned out of her mind.

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips as I responded, "Bullshit."

She giggled again, but answered me. "Alright, Alright. You caught me. Golly can't a girl smoke a roach."

I laughed to but then sighed as the warning bell sounded. "Well sweetie I have to go. School awaits." I said with fake happiness.

"Alright darlin'. Have fun!" she laughed yet again and I hung up the phone. As I went to put it back in bag I noticed that Edward was still standing next to me. When he caught my eye, he smiled and asked:

"What's your first period class?"

"Umm…English with Mrs. Callaway in room 117."

"Oh. I don't have that class, but I can show you how to get there." When he was finished he smiled.

"I suppose you could since I don't really know where I'm going. Lead the way." I said, and gave him my mega-watt smile. He gave a slight nod and turned to head down the other hallway. A few minutes later he stopped outside of room 117 and turned to say something but I cut him off with a quick kiss on his cheek and entered the room.

_There you have it chapter three. Now Review!(just kidding, only if you want to.)_

_No really review cause it'll make the next chapter appear sooner or else you will just have to wait until next Thursday._

_And sorry that the chapters are short but I'll try to make them longer as the story progresses._


	4. Chapter 4

First off I don't own Twilight or its characters(quiet sob) or anything else that is mentioned such as a place, a song, band, or company.

Second thank you for reading it means a lot and I hope that you can find the time to REVIEW! Cause it makes me happy.

_Read on….._

_Chapter 4_

_BPOV_

_All my morning classes had passed without a hitch. Thank god I had Jasper in my U.S. History class because there was this boyish looking guy that kept starring at me who Jasper informed me was Mike Newton. During that class I had agreed to sit with him and the rest of his group at lunch, although I wasn't really sure what I was getting myself into setting roots in this godforsaken town. Just by agreeing to sit with them, even if I wasn't sure if the would become friends or not, I felt like I was somehow betraying my loyalty to Phoenix and all my friends there. I pushed my doubts aside as I walked into the cafeteria with Edward at my side since he had helped me again at my locker and insisted to walk me to the cafeteria. He led me over to a table in the far corner of the lunch room away from the rest of the school's population. I quirked an eyebrow at him and he just shrugged so I didn't bother asking him._

_As soon as we sat down Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett joined us and Alice was the first to speak._

"_Bella I'm so glad you decided to join us. Oh my god! Jasper told me about Mike starring at you and let me be the first to say eww! He's a major creep, you're lucky he didn't try to talk to you." She was talking so fast that it was hard to keep up with what she was rambling on about._

_Once she was done I noticed that Emmett had looked up and was starring at something or someone behind me, but before I turned around to look he muttered, "Looks like you spoke to soon." I turned around to see Mike standing behind me._

_When he caught my eye he spoke and held out his hand. "Hey you must be Bella. My name's Mike." Like I had earlier that morning with Emmett I looked at his hand and just crossed my arms across my chest. He must have realized that I wasn't gonna shake his hand because he began to speak. "So…I was wondering if you weren't doing anything…that you might like to go out…with me sometime?"_

_I really didn't want to, so I quickly came up with a plan so that even though I said no now he wouldn't ask again. "What kind of car do you drive?"_

_He instantly looked confused, but he answered anyway. "A Toyota truck," he looked like he was going to keep talking, but I cut him off._

"_I think I'll pass." And I turned around to the rest of the table. He must have left because everyone burst out laughing. Before anyone had a chance to say anything my cell phone had gone off signaling that I had a text from my gurl Taylor, blaring "Murder" by Ashlee Simpson. _

"_I was alone until I found Johnny/He was a good boy until he got behind me/No she didn't, yes she did!/I got a monkey on my back/He helping me get it off, he helping me get it off/I got a monkey on my back/He helping me get it off, he helping me get it off." Then the way she had set it up it skipped ahead in the song to the rap. "They told me to get my mutha fucking hands up/But I was handcuffed to the bed and I couldn't get 'em up"_

_I pulled out my cell and read the text._

_Hey gurl! We just wanted to say that we miss u and that we're gonna smoke sum after skool in honor of ya. 333 Tay_

I giggled and smiled as I quickly typed out a response.

_**Hey I miss u guys 2. I wish I was still there with y'all. 333 Bells**_

A few seconds after I sent the response I got a reply.

_Aww! Well we're all gonna call u later so u better answer when we call from the group phone. 333 Tay_

_**k. ttyl. 333 Bells**_

I couldn't wait to talk to everyone that I was smiling brightly even though everyone else was watching me. I was so excited that I figured that I wouldn't be able to calm down on my own so I thought a smoke could help me relax a little. I started to get up when Alice asked me where I was going. "Just out to have a smoke."

"Do you mind if I join you?" she asked.

"No not at all." With that we headed out across the parking lot and across the street to the bus station at the intersection of the streets. Once we were there I sat down on the curb while I pulled out my pack of Newport's and a lighter. After I had one out and lit I noticed that Alice hadn't brought her purse so I offered her a cigarette from my pack.

"No thanks. I don't smoke." she said with a smile and I just raised my eyebrow in a questioning matter.

"If you don't smoke…then…why did you come out here?"

"I just wanted to ask you a few questions."

I took another drag off of my cig before I spoke. "Okay. Ask."

"Do you like my brother." Boy was she blunt.

"I don't know. I mean isn't he dating Rosalie?" I asked with a smirk.

"No not that big oaf. I'm talking about Edward." She managed while giggling.

"Well I don't know. I just met him today. He seems nice and all but like I said I just met him today." A few seconds later Rosalie had came and joined us on the sidewalk.

It was Alice who spoke first and it was directed at Rosalie. "So, I asked her and she said she didn't know because she doesn't know him….Yet."

"Whoa, whoa. Wait a second what do you mean yet?" I asked her as I put out my cig with the toe of my shoe, but it was Rose who spoke after shooting a glare in Alice's direction.

"Don't listen to her the damn pixie doesn't have an idea about a thing that she's talking about. But that's not what I came out here to talk about. I came out here to tell you that the guys decided that they want to check Tyler's party this weekend."

Alice squealed. "That's sounds so exciting he always has the best choices of alcohol. Oh Bella you should come with us it will be so much fun. You could even stay at my house if you don't want to go home and face the chief when you're shit faced."

I knew I didn't have to think about it longer then a second because I could never pass up an alcoholic beverage. "Sure I'll defiantly be there." I told her as I stood up to head back inside. "Just let me know what time and I need directions."

"Okay. You can just come to our house and then we'll walk cause his house is just down the road from our house. Its on Fairlane Ave. you can't miss it. Its on the end of the street and it's the only house with a full wrap around porch. You could come over after school and we can all chill and get ready there before we go to the party."

"Okay that sounds good. I'll be there."

The three of us headed back into the school arm in arm-don't ask me how that happened we just clicked like best friends-laughing and when we re-entered the cafeteria all eyes turned on us. A few people turned around when they caught our eye. Just then the guys decided to make a smart ass remark.

They all yelled, "Looking good ladies!" At that we burst out laughing as we continued on our way to the table.

When we reached the table Emmett was the first to talk, "So I was thinking…" but before he could continue Jasper cut him off.

"What have we told you about thinking?"

Emmett's face fell, "that I shouldn't do it." he sounded so sad but his idea must have popped back into his head because his smile was back only seconds later. "But I did it anyway. And as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I was thinking and I think that we should take, Bella here, to the diner on Main street for dinner. You know as a welcome to hell kind of thing."

"Wow. Who knew that something so generous could be thought of in that hollow thing you call a head." Edward said.

So we made plans that I would meet them around seven at the diner that way I had time to talk to everyone back in Phoenix. It turns out my next class was with Edward which was biology. After we had made the plans and I found out I had a class with Edward we headed off towards our next class. But not before Alice could whisper in my ear, "now you can get to know him" and she even had the nerve to wink after.

_So there you have it, chapter four. The more reviews you guys leave the better the chance of a faster update. So come on I know it doesn't take that long and I don't care if its good or bad either I just want you're feedback._

**Review! Review! Review!**

**ß**


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm so extremely sorry that this chapter took so long but if you want to balm someone you should blame my English teacher for giving us a 50 page packet along with 112 pages to read and my health teacher for giving us a project. Again I'm sorry I feel really bad. __L__ I hope that this chapter makes up for it._

_**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: **__The Jake in this story is in no way the same as the one created by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer, he is based off of one of my cousin's friends.__** and thank you all for the wonderful reviews, alerts and favorites.**_

_First off I don't own Twilight or its characters(quiet sob) or anything else that is mentioned such as a place, a song, band, or company._

_Second thank you for reading it means a lot and I hope that you can find the time to REVIEW! Cause it makes me happy._

Read on…..

Chapter 5

BPOV

Edward led me to the biology room after we departed from his family. Once we were inside the room he walked back to his lab table and I walked down the aisle to the teachers desk in the front of the room. I introduced myself to the teacher, who I found was to be called Mr. Banner, and he made me introduce myself to the class.

"Hi. My name is Isabella, but if you value your social lives you'll call me Bella. Thank you." Mr. Banner just shook his head as he pointed to where he wanted me to sit, which was the only empty seat in the room and just so happened to be next to Edward. I figured Alice must have known that he sat by himself and that I would get partnered with him when she made that comment. While I made my way towards my seat I looked around at all the people that were in the class I noticed Mike Newton sitting near the door and when I caught his eye he smiled, Ew. As I sat down I murmured a quick "hey" and took out a notebook to start copying the notes down. Half way through the page my cell phone started ringing and I mentally cursed for myself for not putting my phone on my phone on silence and which ever reason that this particular person could not wait until after I got out of school.

"She said he so sweet/I wanna lick the wrapper/And she, she licked me/Like a lollipop/Like a lollipop/Shorty wanna a thug/Bottles in the club/Shorty wanna hump/Yah know I like to touch/Yah lovely lady lumps/Shorty wanna thug/Bottles in the club/Shorty wanna hump/Yah know I like to touch/Yah lovely lady humps" Lollipop by Framing Hanley was blasting from my phone inside my bag and everyone was staring at me but Mr. Banner was the only one who said something out loud.

"Ms. Swan I suggest you turn your cellular device off or I'll be seeing you in detention after school." I didn't say anything in response instead I took out my phone but kept it slightly inside my purse so that I could read the text and not get caught.

_Hey Bells! JAKE_

I quickly silenced my phone before I replied to the text that almost got me detention on first day of class when I usually try to wait until the second day before I let that happen.

_**You better have a good reason for texting me cause I'll beat you if you don't 333 Bells**_

I sent the message and went back to copying down the notes for the day. I had just written down the next sentence from where I had previously left off when my phone flashed from the opening in my purse.

_Be nice. I just wanted to see wats up? JAKE_

_**Well you could have waited. I almost got detention cause of u! 333 Bells**_

_Sorry. But its not my fault that u probably forgot to silence ur phone JAKE_

_**Well u kno wat 333 Bells **_

_Wat? JAKE_

_**FUCK YOU! 333 Bells**_

_Bells be nice. JAKE_

_**How many times do I have to tell you? I don't want to be nice. **__**L**__** 333 Bells**_

_Whatever. I'll talk to u later JAKE_

_**k. bye-bye jakey poo. 333 Bells**_

_See I knew u could be nice. Bye JAKE_

_**Yeah. Ha-ha. 333 Bells**_

God that boy could be so annoying even when he wasn't trying. I went back to copying the notes but I noticed that the overhead sheet had been changed, which only left me one choice. I turned my body to face Edward and cleared my throat to get his attention, and it worked because he looked over to me and spoke, "Yes?"

"I was just wondering if I could borrow your notes after class and I could return them to you at the diner tonight if your going." I asked with my sweetest smile I could manage.

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Shortly after the bell rang and as I packed up my things Edward handed me his notes and I promised to give them back when we all meet up later, and he said that I didn't matter he probably wouldn't use them at all anyway. I walked out the classroom I took out my schedule checked to see what my next class would be and unfortunately it was gym. As I walked into the gymnasium I went over to the teacher, who is supposed to be called Coach Clapp**(A/N I always though that his name sounded like and STD) **told him who I was. Then he led me to an office, gave me a uniform and pointed to the girls locker room.

Just as I was walking through the door someone was walking out and we walked right into each other. When I went to get up there was a hand held out for me to take and I looked up to see Alice looking down, waiting for me to take her hand which I took gratefully. I was about to say something but was cut off by the fake looking dirty blonde saying, "Watch were you're going bitch!" as she pushed past me.

I could not believe this girl who the hell did she think she was talking to. I for one was not gonna take her shit. So I spun on my heel and said, "Excuse me?"

"Oh, I know you heard what I said." She smirked that girl fucking smirked, but I didn't get to say anything as, upon hearing the commotion, Coach Clapp had come to see what was going on and only muttered five words.

"Save it for after class." and walked away.

Alice looked at me and said, "That was Jessica. She thinks she hot shit but everyone know she's just a frigid slut. Come on Bella there's an empty locker near mine." Then she proceeded to drag me through the locker room to a section in the back. "So how was Biology?" She asked without trying to hide her curiosity and excitement to hear my answer.

"Well I know how to deal with people like her. There was a girl in Phoenix who was the exact same way. He's not very talkative ya know." I told her with a shrug.

"I'm sorry Bella I don't know what is wrong with him. It just seems ever since you showed up it's like he's got his head up his ass. Maybe he'll be different later, he's usually more carefree outside of school." She said with a reassuring smile as I continued to change into my uniform. After I was done we headed out into the gym to join the rest of the class for…

"Lord help me know."

"What's the matter Bella? It's just volleyball."

"Alice, I'm horrible at any and every sport that has ever been created. I broke the gym teacher's nose at my old school in Phoenix during our softball unit." I said with a small laugh remembering the look on everyone's faces on that fateful day. She just giggled.

"Wow. Now I know not to get in your way." We were still laughing when the coach started to divide us up into teams. Luckily Alice and I were on the same team, but unfortunaly Jessica was on our team.

Half way through the first game it was my turn to serve. I tossed the ball up in to the air and thankfully I hit it and it went sailing through the air and into…

"You whore you did that on purpose!" Jessica screamed at me. After the volleyball had made contact with my hand it flew through the air and since she had turned around to talk to a friend it smacked her dead in the face. Now there was blood oozing from her nose, I guess I must have broken it, oh well.

"I did no such thing. I have no reason to I'm just really bad at sports. Although it is kind of funny." I said as Alice and I busted out laughing for the second time today. Jessica continued to glare at me as Coach Clapp instructed her to get her things and head down to the nurses office. Since the incident left the teams uneven he dismissed the class for the rest of the day.

Me and Alice were still giggling when we headed out of the building after the final bell. Jasper had caught up with us and asked why we were laughing, but we only started laughing harder which caused him to just shake his head. "Hey I'll see you guys later." I said in between fits of laughter. As I walked towards my car I pulled out my cell and noticed that I had six unread messages.

**I do believe in fairies! I do! I do! ~LISA **

**Do you believe in fairies? ~LISA**

_**Lisa is stoned out of her mind and so am I. Jesse**_

_Hey how was skool? JAKE_

**Hey! Wats up? country man** Which was Tommy.

Hey can't wait to talk to u. I got a story. ~Tay

Wow my friends were idiots. I decided that I wasn't going to text them back since I would be talking to them soon anyways. So I got in my car and blasted my Bullet For My Valentine cd after I started the car. Once I had pulled out of the parking lot I changed the song to Tears Don't Fall.

_I would like to apologize yet again that this chapter took so long. _

_The next chapter will be the conversation with her friends and when she goes to the diner. _

_Reviews are greatly appreciated._

**REVIEW**

**ß**


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you for the reviews, favs and alerts. Keep 'em coming guys._

_First off I don't own Twilight or its characters(quiet sob) or anything else that is mentioned such as a place, a song, band, or company._

_Second thank you for reading it means a lot and I hope that you can find the time to REVIEW! Cause it makes me happy._

Read on…..

Chapter 6

BPOV

I arrived home about half way through Hit The Floor(**By: Bullet For My Valentine)**. I parked my car in the driveway and went inside up to my room where I put my bag by the door. As I was hanging my jacket back up in my closet my phone started ringing with the very familiar ring tone, Burn It to The Ground by Nickleback.

"We're screamin like demons/And swingin' from the ceiling/I gotta fist full of fifties/Tequila just hit me/No class No taste/No shirt 'n shit faced/We got'em lined up shot down/Firin' back straight crown."

I danced my way over to my dresser where my phone sat and answered it. "Hey fuckers."

"Hey whore." Of course. Lisa and Taylor had to call her that when everyone else only said a simple 'Hey'.

Jesse was always the blunt one, "So…How was your first day?"

Then there was Jake, "Yea, did you rock it like the naughty wicked witch of the west?"

"Oh totally Jake. You know how I do" I responded and then laughed.

Taylor spoke next, "Hey Bells did you meet any hot guys?"

"Defiantly."

"Spill it girl!"

"Well what do you want to know?"

"Hmm…Who is he and what is his name?"

"His name is Edward and he's uber se…"

I was suddenly cut off by Tommy, "Ew. What the hell makes you think us guys want to hear about this guy?"

"Nothing I'm surprised you guys got off your quads long enough to say hi." Shortly after I finished saying that, the sound of several engines starting in the background.

"And they're off!"

"Wow. As I was saying before his name is Edward and he's uber sexy. I'm talking over 6 feet tall with muscles, bronze-ish colored sex hair, and the most gorgeous green eyes I have ever seen. He's also got this amazingly deep velvety voice."

"Good golly that boy sounds like he's super delicious."

"Lisa! When are you going to stop with that phrase?"

"As soon as I get bored with saying it. Why? You got a problem with it?"

"No and so what if I do? You can't do anything about anyways."

"We'll just have to see about that."

"Guys! Are we gonna argue about this the whole time?" Thank god Taylor spoke up because we would have ended up saying some stupid shit that we would have regretted later.

"I guess not. So did you make any friends? Or were they all scared off by your bitchy attitude?"

"Well lets see…" I proceeded to tell them about my day starting from when I walked out of the office to see Emmett with his hand on my car to when I sat with them at lunch and finishing off with my gym incidents. I also included how I was meeting Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward at some diner in a couple hours.

"Whoa. Sounds like you had a busy first day."

"Hey guys!" Lisa was obviously going to tell the Tommy, Jesse, and Jake something. "Guess what?"

I could hear the engines that were still running, shutting off after she called and waved them over. "What?" I heard Jesse ask.

"One of the guys she met today has a death wish."

"Well obviously. I mean he spoke to her, right?… Ow"

"Hey Jake, what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It's not supposed to mean a thing." He said kind of smugly.

"Sure it is."

"Duh. So what were you going to tell us."

Lisa ended up answering him for me. "Okay. So as I was saying, this guy must have a death wish. You know why? Cause he touched her car and then he had the nerve to smile at her after she threatened to forcefully remove his hands if he didn't do it himself."

"HAHA. Remember when she kicked Jesse in the balls for reaching over the hood of her car while he was wearing that belt with the big ass buckle that said 'rebel' on it?" At this we all started laughing.

"Guys that's not funny. My balls hurt for a week after that." We burst into even more laughter after he said this. Once I was able to calm down I said,

"You know what your right for once."

"Really?"

"Yea. You said that it wasn't funny and your right. Cause it was fucking hilarious."

"Oooo Burn."

"Guys I hate to cut this short but I have to go. I gotta get ready for when I go meet them at the diner. I love you guys."

"Aww. We love you too Bells." Taylor.

Lisa, "Bye-bye sweetie pie!"

Jake, "Peace."

Tommy, "Bye bitch."

Jesse, "Peace out."

Taylor, "Bye whore!"

"Bye guys!"

I hung up my phone and walked over to my closet to see if I wanted to change into something different. I got out a different pair of jeans and a black long sleeve shirt out and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. After I got out and got dressed I applied a light amount of makeup. Next I did my hair. Which I added some gel, scrunched it and pulled my bangs back into that little pouf thingy. I glanced at the clock and noticed that it was almost time for me to leave. I finished getting ready, grabbed my jacket and purse then headed out the door after saying hello to my dad and asking for directions.

The diner wasn't that hard to find and when I got there, there were some pretty fancy cars parked in the parking lot. There was huge red Jeep, a canary yellow Porsche, and a silver Volvo that I knew was Edward's. As I got out of my car I noticed that they were all waiting by the door so I headed over to them. "Hey guys."

"Hey girl." Alice and Rosalie said at the same time.

Jasper said a simple, "Hello Bella."

Emmett had to be a dork, "Bella, Bella, foe fella, fee fie foe fella, Bella."

Edward smiled a crooked smile and said, "Hey."

"So we gonna go eat or what?

"Sorry Bella. Emmett just eats like a horse all the time." Rose told me.

"It's fine. I'm used to it. Half of my old friends, especially my cousin Lisa, back in Phoenix were constantly stuffing their faces with some type of food."

"Alright then. What are we waiting for lets go."

We all laughed at Emmett as we walked into the diner and waited to be seated. The waitress wasn't a bight one at that because she obviously believed that Emmett's size wouldn't be a problem when trying to fit the six of us in a booth. She ended up having to pull up a chair at the end of the table for him to sit in. We didn't talk much while were looking over the menu, but as soon as we ordered they started asking me questions. Alice asked first,

"So Bella what did you and your friends do in Phoenix to keep busy?'

"Whoa. Were do I start? Hmm… we did lots of stuff. Me and the girls usually tanned or hung out while the guys practiced their stunts on their quads or dirt bikes. Then on their race days we all had different places around the track to stand and tape it from so that they could get the best footage possible for their dumb ass you tube videos. When we weren't doing that we were usually partying, having bonfires and on some nights they were the ones cheering me on when I would street race."

"Holy shit. You race?" Emmett asked and a few heads turned our way as I just nodded as my answer. "Sorry." He said over his shoulder before he laughed and continued. "You should race Edward or Jasper some time. They're the best two street racers I've ever met."

"I don't know. Where do you even race around here?"

"We usually race on the back roads leading out of town or we race through the streets in the middle of the night so there a lot less cars to worry about."

"Maybe I'll race this weekend. How good are the cops at stopping these kinds of things?"

It was Edward who spoke this time. "Well the only guy we gotta worry about is your dad. I don't know how he does it but it seems like he catches us more times then he doesn't."

"Hmm…I think I might be able to get us around that problem."

Jasper was getting interested now. "And just how might that be?"

"Simple. I just find out the nights he's not working and we race then. I mean now that I'm living here with him, he probably won't be working as much. "

"Wow. Who knew the chief's daughter could be so devious."

"No one Emmett she just arrived in this town a few days ago." Alice said with the role of her eyes.

"Soooo." He asked

"Whatever. So Bella do you like to shop?"

Edward groaned. "Oh God. Here we go."

"Umm. Yea. Why?" I asked a little confused from the comment that Edward had made.

"Because, silly girl. You should come with Rose and I."

"Bella you don't know what your getting yourself into. If you agree to this you'll regret it."

"Hey just because you think I spend to much time at the mall and in boutiques, so doesn't mean that you should put your two cents in."

Just then our food was brought out and almost immediately Emmett started chowing down on his burger and fries. Everyone else started eating to but not as quickly as Emmett. After a few minutes Alice started talking again.

"So what do you think? You want to come with us or what?"

"Sure. I guess so. Its not like I got anything better to do."

"Great. We can go on Saturday since your staying at our house Friday after the party."

"Sounds good to me."

We spent the rest of our meal planning for the upcoming weekend. So far I was bring my over night bag for Alice's house with me to school. Then I would follow everyone back to the Cullen house where we would all get ready. Once we had finished, we continued to talk. So I asked,

"What else is there to do in this town besides parties, street racing, and shopping."

"Oh you can't shop in this town. There's no mall here, the closest one is in Port Angeles and that's a little over an hour away. Other than the parties and the racing we usually just hang out at one of our houses or here at the because there isn't much to do around here." Rosalie told me.

"Oh that kind of sucks."

"Tell me about it. You haven't had to live in this town most of your life." Jasper said.

"So tell us some more about yourself." Emmett said.

"Like what?"

"Like what kind of music you listen to, your favorite color. That kind of stuff." Alice responded.

"Okay. I mostly listen to rock and alternative. Some of my favorite bands are Bullet For My Valentine, Seether, Framing Hanley, and Three Days Grace. My favorite color is hot pink or crimson. My favorite movie at the moment is Redline and my favorite book at the moment is Getting Lost With Boys. Does that cover it or is there other things that you want to know to?"

"No I think that all that pretty much covered it." Jasper said while shacking his head and laughing. Soon we were all laughing and as we started to calm down I glanced at my clock and noticed that it was a little after eight thirty.

"Holy shit time went be fast."

"Well you know what they say. Time flies by when your having a good time." Emmett said in a serious tone. I pulled my phone out and handed it to Rosalie who was sitting next to me.

"Here put your number in it, program a ring tone and pass it around so that I can have everyone's number."

"That's a good idea. Here's my cell so you can do the same."

"Okay." So I took her phone and programmed my number into it and for my ring tone I picked One Foot Wrong by Pink. Next I took Alice's phone and did the same but I used Wikked Lil' Grrrls by Esthero then it was Jasper's and I used Cloud Nine by Evanescence. Then it was Emmett's phone and I used Prayer of a Refugee by Rise Against as my ring tone and then I finally got to Edward's phone. For him I used Reach Out by Hilary Duff.

After we had programmed our numbers into each others phones we said our good-byes. We agreed to meet up in the parking lot before school started. My drive home from the diner had taken me less time than it had to get there and when I finally got home I talked to my dad for a few minutes. He mostly just asked me how my first day had gone and if I had made any friends. I just told him that it had gone fine and told him that I had met a few people; although I didn't tell him who they were because I was unsure how he would react since he had arrested the Cullen boys and Jasper multiple times. Shortly after I was done talking to him I said my goodnight and headed upstairs to my room so that I could get ready for bed. As soon I laid down and found a comfortable position I fell fast asleep.

_Wow this chapter took forever to write and I hope you liked it. Again it took longer than expected to write and for that I am sorry._

_**Reviews Please! **__Even if its just one word its greatly appreciated. Thanks!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'm Sorry that this took so long and I would like to thank everyone who has read this story so far and not sending me a single message asking what's taking so long.**_

_First off I don't own Twilight or its characters(quiet sob) or anything else that is mentioned such as a place, a song, band, or company._

_Second thank you for reading it means a lot and I hope that you can find the time to REVIEW! Cause it makes me happy._

Read on…..

Chapter 7

My first week in Forks went by pretty fast. I spent most of my time either at school or with Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice. We always met for dinner at the diner and then went to someone's house afterwards.

Well today was now Friday and I was waiting for the final bell to ring so that I could go meet up with Rose and Alice so that we could head over to Alice's house to get ready for the party. I was totally ready to party it up and I was psyched for my chance to race Edward.

_Briiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng ggggggggggggg._

I walked out of class and headed towards the parking lot all the while keeping and eye out for anyone. I was unfortunately able to hear Emmett before I was able to see him.

"Bella!" He yelled and picked me up into one of his famous bone crushing hug. Once he set me down we continued walking towards our cars.

"Hey Emmett. What's up?"

"Not much. So are you pumped for the party?"

"Hell yeah and I can't wait to kick Edward's ass in that race."

"Hey I almost forgot about that. I see your confident that you'll win."

I smiled up at him and said, "Of course."

By now we had reached our cars and everybody else had caught up with us.

"Hey Eddie. Guess what?" Emmett said.

"Don't call me that. And what?"

"Bella said that she's gonna kick your ass."

"What?!" He yelled and turned towards me.

"No, no, no. I said that I couldn't wait to kick your ass in the race tonight." I said while trying not to laugh.

"Oh cause that makes it better, me hearing that I'm gonna lose to a girl." He said sarcastically.

"You know it. Well I could go at this all day but how about we get out of here

and go do something else."

We all agreed, got into our cars and headed over to the Cullen house. I followed behind Edward since he drove the fastest out of all of them. Plus I already knew where I was going so I wanted to play some games with him to see how he handled his machine. Once we were out on the back roads that led to his house I rolled down the windows and blasted 'Fish Out Of Water' by Mudvayne. Then I speed up and passed him. After I was in front of him I slowed down which caused him to slam on his brakes.

My next trick was something I had learned from a friend back in Phoenix. I turned on my hazard lights and the played with my directional's until it looked like my car had winked at him. I checked in my rearview mirror to see him looking confused. _Good_, I thought as I pressed down on my gas peddle and took off down the road. I have to give him credit though it didn't take him long to recover and catch up.

He passed me, but instead of getting back on the right side of the road he drove down the middle. Each time I tried to pass him he would swerve in either direction to block me. I decided to play rough and it just might cause some scratches on both our cars. I followed a little further behind him then I had been and went to go towards the left then when he went into the left lane I floored it and passed him on the right. I checked in my mirror and he looked pretty pissed. I could see there drive way coming up so I slowed down and Edward passed me and pulled into his driveway barely slowing down.

As I pulled into the driveway I noticed Emmett's Jeep and Alice's Porsche coming down the road. I parked my car, turned it off and stepped out to see Edward walking towards the front door so I yelled,

"What's the matter Edward? Having second thoughts about racing me tonight?"

He turned around and flipped me the bird before saying, "Not at all. Just wondering what I'll have to do in order to beat you later."

"Oh okay. If you truly believe that you can beat me I'm sure that you'll do just fine." I said as I rolled my eyes.

He responded, "Whatever" and walked through the front door. I leaned against the front of my car as I waited for everyone else to get out of their cars.

"Hey Bella." Alice said as she hopped out of her car.

"Hey"

"Come on Bella let's go, this is gonna take a while." Rose said as Emmett helped her down from the jeep.

"Umm. I'm not really sure how to take that cause to me it sounds like an insult."

"Well, its not supposed to be."

"I think she meant that it'll take a while cause we gotta make ourselves look hotter than we already do." Alice chimed in.

"Oh I get it now and I totally agree with you, so let's go."

Four hours later we were descending the stairs into the living room and we are drop dead stunning in matching outfits. Alice who had spiked her hair and done her make up dramatically with a midnight blue, was wearing dark wash skinny jeans, a baby blue lace camisole with a short sleeve navy hoodie and blue patent leather heels on. Rose who had her normally curly hair pin straight with slightly smoky eyes had a similar outfit on except her jeans were grey, a pink camisole with a red hoodie and red shoes. I, on the other hand, had curls in my hair and my bangs were swept to the side and smoky eyes was wearing a black and red plaid skirt, a crimson lace camisole with a black hoodie and black thigh high boots.

At the sound of our heels coming down the stairs the guys stood and turned to face us. All three of their jaws dropped and Emmett let out a low whistle while Jazz and Edward just stood there with their eyes bugging out and when Alice giggled they snapped out of their trances and smiled at us. I had to admit, they were all undeniably gorgeous themselves. They all had jeans on with a button up shirt except Edward had the sleeves rolled up on his.

Emmett was the one who got us all laughing with the first thing he said, "Well won't we be the sexiest things at the shin dig."

"Wow. Okay grandpa." Jasper drawled.

"What?"

" 'shin dig'? Who even says that anymore?"

"For your information I use that phrase. Thank you very much."

"Sure you do. That's why that was the first time we ever used it."

"No it wasn't. I've…"

"Just drop it Emmett." Rosalie said.

With that we all headed out to our perspective cars. Since Edward and I would be racing later on we were both taking our cars and everybody else went in Emmett's jeep. It didn't take long to get to Tyler's house and you could hear the music blaring from the windows and doors. As we stepped out of the cars and got closer to the house you could make out the song as "Love Lockdown" by Kanye West.

Emmett and Jasper each had their arms wrapped protectively around Rosalie and Alice's waists. It was never mentioned out loud but it was sort of silently agreed upon between Edward and I would be each other's dates tonight because I was new here. So as I was lighting a smoke I felt him wrap his arm around my shoulders and after I put my lighter back in my pocket I wrapped my arm around his waist. As we continued towards the house I took a long drag off of my cigarette and offered him a drag which he took without a word and then passed it back to me.

We had just gotten through the door when the song changed to 'Crack a Bottle' by Eminem, Dr. Dre and 50 Cent. Now, normally I would have gone straight to the middle of the floor and started dancing, but my eyes immediately zeroed in on the bar across the room and blocked by the living room/dance floor. So I went for the second option. I grabbed Edward's hand and started making my way to the other side of the room.

**Thank you for reading.**

**If you want to know what happens next you need to review or you'll just end up waiting.**


	8. Chapter 8

_First off I don't own Twilight or its characters(quiet sob) or anything else that is mentioned such as a place, a song, band, or company._

_Second thank you for reading it means a lot and I hope that you can find the time to REVIEW!_

Read on…..

**Chapter 8**

_We had just gotten through the door when the song changed to 'Crack a Bottle' by Eminem, Dr. Dre and 50 Cent. Now, normally I would have gone straight to the middle of the floor and started dancing, but my eyes immediately zeroed in on the bar across the room and blocked by the living room/dance floor. So I went for the second option. I grabbed Edward's hand and started making my way to the other side of the room._

Once we made it across the floor I pushed past the crowd-all the while still dragging Edward behind me-to the bar and ordered us both two shots of tequila and a third shot for myself of black cherry rum.

"Thanks" He said as I handed him his two shots.

I nodded and tossed all three back, one after the other. Then I turned back to the bar but Edward grabbed my arm. I yanked my arm out of his grasp,

"What the hell?"

"We're supposed to race later and your going to drink more?"

"Yea. So what? And if you ever grab me like that again, losing a race to me will be the least of your problems."

"Fine. Crash your car and see if I care." With that he turned a walked away getting lost in the crowd.

I asked the kid tending the bar for a Jack and coke and once he handed it to me I turned around and searched for everybody else. I spotted Emmett and Jasper at the beer pong table so I figured Rosalie and Alice must be nearby. Sure enough they were talking to a couple of girls who had way to much makeup on. I also noticed that they didn't have any drinks with them so I turned back to the bar and asked for another two Jack and coke's for them.

I made my way over to them while juggling the three drinks, narrowly escaping spilling the one on myself. I handed them each their drink while saying, "I brought you each a drink, but I didn't know what you liked so I went with my personal favorite, a Jack and coke."

"Doesn't matter to me as long as its something strong, but Alice usually prefers something more frilly and fruity."

"Yea but this is fine for now. This is Jessica and Tanya," Alice gestured to the other to girls, "and this is Bella. She's new to town."

"Hey."

Both girls just smirked and looked her up and down. _Oh so they're like that,_ I thought to myself. Just as I was taking another sip of my drink the song changed to Rihanna and Jeezy's 'Hard'. I set my drink down on a nearby table and headed out into the sea of dancing bodies and started dancing. Not soon after Alice and Rosalie joined me and the song changed to Jessica Simpson's 'Swing With Me'. We danced through the next couple of songs but then Emmett and Jasper came and stole their significant other and that left me by myself.

I closed my eyes and continued to move my body to the music. During the beginning lines of 'Perfect Lover' by Britney Spears I felt a pair of eyes on me. I opened my eyes to search the crowd and I locked eyes with Edward. He was dancing with Tanya; although it looked more like she was attempting to dance on him, but for some strange reason he was watching me with some kind of look in his eyes. She must have noticed that he wasn't paying much attention to her because her attempts at being sexy were getting ridiculous. He continued to watch me for the rest of the song which seemed to upset Tanya even more than it already had. When the song ended I decided to return to my drink. I downed the rest in about three sips while I waited for a change of song.

I walked over to Edward and tapped his shoulder and when he turned around Tanya glared at me.

"We should probably go get this race over with before I decide to drink myself into a stupor."

"Okay. We should find the others, they'll want to watch."

"`kay I'll meet you out by the cars in ten minutes."

He nodded his head in agreement and we went our separate ways to look for our friends.

Exactly ten minutes later all eight of us were standing outside. I lit up a cigarette as Emmett and Jasper debated whether or not we should race here or drive out to a more open road. By the time she finished her cig they had decided they would just race here and if they felt that they needed to race again at some point they would go somewhere more fitted for street racing.

"You ready to get your ass handed to you, Cullen?" I asked as I stubbed out the cigarette with the toe of my shoe.

"No the question is… are you prepared to lose again?"

"What are you talking about 'again'? I let you win earlier."

Emmett stepped in between us, "Alright, alright. Let's settle this out there."

"Fine."

We stepped apart and got into our cars. I immediately hooked my ipod up to my stereo and selected my play list that consisted of my favorite rock songs. 'Contagious' by Trapt immediately filled my speakers and I pulled out onto the road where Edward had already lined up his car. By now there were a few more bystanders that had abandoned the party to come watch the race.

Jasper walked between the two cars to explain how we would do this.

"Okay. You will start here go down to the third street, make a left and go down to the end of that road, turn around and come back here."

He looked at the two of us and we both nodded our heads in agreement. As he stepped back I reached for the dial of the stereo and turned it up. He signaled to get ready and I revved my engine and when he signaled go my tires squealed on the pavement as my car raced forward at the same time Edwards car shot off next to me.

Enjoy!


End file.
